The present invention relates to a foldable artificial Christmas tree and more particularly pertains to allowing for quick and easy assembly and disassembly.
The use of artificial Christmas trees is known in the prior art. More specifically, artificial Christmas trees heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of simulating real Christmas trees are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,689 to Mottel discloses an artificial tree with branches hinged around the circumference of the trunk using a collar assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,345 to Sargent discloses a hinge assembly for holding the branches of an artificial Christmas tree. U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,913 to Ballah discloses an artificial Christmas tree with a hinge assembly for extending the branches from the base.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a foldable artificial Christmas tree for allowing for quick and easy assembly and disassembly.
In this respect, the foldable artificial Christmas tree according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for quick and easy assembly and disassembly.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved foldable artificial Christmas tree which can be used for allowing for quick and easy assembly and disassembly. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.